The First Family of Illinois
by Celticgirl84
Summary: The story of Peter, Alicia and their 4 children
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic, Peter has just won the election as Governor, he and Alicia have 4 children. This fic is about the First Family of Chicago and will have little about politics or Law. I should also state, I am not American, I dont know much about America law and politics, but could tell you anything about Scotland and Britain. I also suffer quiet badly from dyslexia, and sometime struggle with my fics.**

So how is this going to work?" Claudia asked. Claudia was the 13 year old daughter of Alicia and Peter. Her Father had just won the election to be Governor of Illinois, and now they were being moved to the Governors mansion in Springfield.

"We have been through this" Peter explained, "You and your brother and sisters will stay in Chicago with your Mother during the week, and then come to Springfield with me at the weekend"

"But I'll see you less then" Claudia said sadly. It was 5 years now since Peter had been in jail, although he and Alicia were not back together in the sense that a traditional man and wife would be, they were getting closer and often found them self in bed together, or the bath, or campaign bus, but the world thought they were together.

"Honey, I'll still have my house in Highland Park, you know the Governor has to spend a lot of time in Chicago, you will see me all the time" Peter said.

The family were sitting in the family room of Alicia's apartment, Peter was so happy when the whole family were together; they had a large family with 4 children. Zach was 18, this was his final year at school and he would be off to college shortly, Grace was 16, she had turned into a beautiful young woman, and Peter was wanting to take advantage of secret service which he was now entitled to for his family, although his kids and wife had protested about this, but the second Grace had a boyfriend, she would have protection from secret service, no matter what Alicia or Grace said about it. Claudia was his 13 year old daughter who was quickly followed by Louisa, the baby of the family at 10 years old.

"Daddy, will we have our own bedroom in Springfield?" Louisa asked, at the moment the 2 younger girls had to share in Alicia's apartment, although when they went to stay with Peter in Highland Park they had their own rooms.

"Yes, you can have your own room" Peter replied happily.

"OK Louisa, time for bed" Alicia said "Maybe Daddy would like to tuck you in"

"Yes please" the youngest girl shouted. Louisa was very much like Grace with long fair hair, whereas Claudia and Zach had dark hair like their Mum.

Peter picked Louisa up over his shoulder and tickled her causing her to squeal with giggles.

"Daddy, that tickles" she shouted between giggles.

Alicia smiled, she loved Peter spending time with the kids and the past 5 years had been difficult as she felt she was doing most things on her own. Particularly when it came to the kids. Peter was there for them if she called him, but he was busy with campaigning which caused him to travel all around the state.

"Claudia, can you go get ready for bed"

"But its Friday night, and I thought we were celebrating Dad's victory"

"We were, but its 10pm and already past your bedtime"

Alicia said

"But, that's not fair, I'm not doing it, you can't make me go to bed" Claudia replied loudly as Peter walked out of the bedroom, Louisa had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Peter had hardly got a few pages of her story read.

"Claudia, do as your Mother says, go on" Peter said with his eyebrow raised

"That's not fair I don't want to go to bed" she said

"I just said get ready for bed, I didn't say go, but any more of your nonsense and it will be straight to bed" Alicia replied

Claudia got up, and went to get ready for bed.

"Still having trouble getting her to bed at night?" Peter asked

"Oh yes, every night we have this drama" she replied.

Grace had made her way to her room and Zach had just gone to the Cinema with his girlfriend.

Peter topped up Alicia wine and took a sip.

"And then she doesn't get up for school in the morning" Alicia added.

"I'll speak to her, why don't you go have a bath and relax, and by the time you get out Claudia will be in bed.

"That dose sound lovely" she said as she stood up and walked towards her room.

"Alicia, take your wine with you" Peter said, Alicia took the wine from Peters hand and walked towards the bathroom.

"If you can get Claudia to bed, come join me" she whispered seductively to her husband as she walked away. Peter was going to make sure that Claudia was in bed and the sooner the better.

"Where is everyone?" Claudia asked when she finally came back through.

"Zach has gone out, Grace is in her room and your Mother is in the bath" Peter said

"Oh, well I'll just watch TV" Claudia said as Peter took the remote from the coffee table

"No, we are going to talk" Peter said, Claudia looked round at her Dad, who looked serious.

"Am I in trouble?" Claudia asked, the only time her Dad took her aside to talk to her on her own was when she was 10 and kicked a boy in her class. Peter had been furious

"That depends, I didn't like the way you spoke to your Mother earlier, if she asks you to do something then I want to hear that you have done it"

"OK Daddy" Claudia replied.

"So, when your Mum tells you to go to bed, what are you going to do?"

"Go to bed"

"Yes, and if I hear you haven't, I will ask Mum to call me, and you don't want that, do you" Peter said

"No" Claudia replied, but her mind was ticking over, if her Mum phoned her Dad then maybe he would come round to the house more. All she wanted was for her Mum and her Dad to live in the one house with them. She was 8 when her Dad went to jail, and although he lived in this apartment with them when he was on house arrest, which she actually loved as she got to spend a lot of time with him, that didn't last long.

"OK, so off to bed now then"

"Good Night Daddy" Claudia said giving him a cuddle and going into the room she shared with Louisa.

Peter went to check on Grace, after knocking the door to no response, he walked in to find her asleep on top of the bed with her iPod in hear ears. He gently took them out and turned her lights out. He checked in on the room occupied by the youngest girls, Louisa was fast asleep, but Claudia was reading with her torch on her book.

"Lights out" Peter said

"Just 5 more minutes please"

"No, now" he said, Claudia put the torch out and Peter walked through to Alicia's bedroom and opened the bathroom door.

"It's about time Mr Governor" Alicia said seductively.

"Its still Governor elect, but never mind" Peter said as he took his tie off.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, this is going to be a bit like the Gardners, but with the Florricks instead. I like both Alicia and Will and Alicia and Peter.**

**Forgot to mention in this fic Alicia is a partner at LG, and she and Will have never been romantically involved since she was married they are just very good friends.**

Alicia woke up and turned over to find Peter in bed next to her; she quickly got up, ran to the bathroom and got showered and dressed before waking Peter up.

"Peter, you should go" Alicia whispered before the kids get up

Peter was going to argue that he was her husband, them sharing a bed really wasn't a scandal, but he knew the kids were desperate to get back together and it was still early days. He knew where Alicia was coming from she didn't want them to get too excited incase it didn't work out between them.

"OK, Ill go home, get changed and pick the kids up to stay at mines" he said.

"Remember Zach will make his own way tonight, he is going to a party with Becca"

"I don't like that girl" Peter said as he pulled his trousers on"

"I can't say I do either, but he is 18, it's up to him who he dates" Alicia replied

"OK, Ill see you shortly" Peter said, he left the apartment, his bodyguards had already swapped over and a new set were outside the front door and his car and driver waiting for him outside.

Alicia started to cook breakfast when Grace came out of her room

"Is that Dad away then?" she asked

"He left last night" Alicia lied

"Good try Mum, I just seen his car leave, don't worry Louisa and Claudia didn't notice"

"Good, and not a word, I don't want to get their hopes up, or yours either, he just fell asleep, that's all"

"OK Mum, I believe you" she said

"Can you go wake up your brother and sister"

"My sisters yes, but Zach no, he didn't come home last night"

"What, where is he?" Alicia asked

"I don't know" Grace said as Alicia got her phone out to call her only son

"Mum, he is 18" Grace said as Zach's phone rang

"Hello" Zach said groggily over the phone.

"Where are you Zach?"

"I'm at Becca's, I'll see you on Monday after school" he said.

"Make sure you go to Dad's tonight, he really wants to spend time with you" Alicia said

"Yes Mum, after the party" he replied and hung up

"Mum, can I go to the party tonight too?" Grace asked after Alicia had put her phone down.

"I don't think so Grace"

"But why not, if I'm there I can spy on Zach and Becca" Grace suggested

"I'll talk to Dad and see what he says" Alicia explained.

"Thank You Mum" Grace said as she ran into her sister's room and woke them up.

….

A couple of hours later Peter arrived back at the apartment, Louisa ran up to give him a hug.

"Daddy, can we watch Frozen tonight?" Louisa asked

"I don't see why not" Peter said

"Girls, go get your bags" Alicia said as the 3 girls picked up their bags which they had packed.

"Grace wants to go to the same party that Zach is out at tonight" Alicia said "I told her I would discuss it with you. I don't really want her to go, but can't think of a valid reason"

"You said No, that should be a good enough reason for her, I'll deal with it, don't worry you have been playing bad cop long enough"

It was true, now the campaign was over; she hoped to share more of the parenting responsibilities with Peter, especially since they were getting on so much better. In fact Alicia wasn't looking forward to spending the weekend alone.

"Thank you" Alicia said as the girls came out of their rooms

"Daddy said we can watch frozen tonight" Louisa said happily

"Not again" Louisa and Grace whined. They got the lift downstairs and into Peter's limo.

"Grace, your Mum said you wanted to go to a party tonight" Peter said

"Yes, she said she would talk to you" Grace smiled

"Well, she did tell me, and I don't want you to go" Peter said

"Why not?" Grace demanded

"Because I said no"

"But you must have a reason to say no, it's totally unfair if you don't"

"I haven't seen you all for a while and I want to spend time with you" Peter said

"Yeah, well don't go ruining my life because you feel guilty that you have been a shit Dad" Grace shouted

Peter was hurt, he didn't like Graces remark, but it hut a nerve.

"Watch your language Young Lady" Peter said "And you definitely are not going out now"

"I'm calling Mum" Grace said as she took her phone from her pocket.

"Grace, is everything OK" Alicia asked, not expecting a call from Grace

"I want to come home" she said

"Honey, you have just left and your Dad wants to spend some time with you"

"Yeah well I don't want to spend time with him"

"What is going on?" Alicia asked

"He won't let me go to the party and didn't give a reason"

"Oh Grace, I told him I didn't want you there, your father agreed"

"Buy why, I'm 16"

"Precisely, I know this is Becca's party and she is 19 years old"

"OK bye" Grace said knowing there was no point in taking this any further.

"Well" Peter said after putting on a loom band that Louisa had made.

"She said no, seems you both want to ruin my life" she replied and put her IPod on.

Peter text Alicia

_Peter - _"_Grace is not happy"_

_Alicia – "no, well she wants to go to Becca's party, I don't trust that girl"_

_Peter – "She is angry with me for not being a good Dad"_

_Alicia – "Pete, she is just angry we won't let her go out, I'll come over if you want, we can talk to her together"_

_Peter – "I was hoping you would say that, come over for dinner xx"_

_Alicia – "See you later xx"_

"Your Mum is coming for dinner" Peter said to his kids as the car rolled up to the house to a reception from Jackie. Grace rolled her eyes at her Grandmother.

"Mum, can you take Claudia and Louisa to watch some TV?" Peter asked "Grace, can you come with me?"

Peter walked round to the back with Grace behind him to the swing in the back yard and sat down, Grace sat next to him.

"I know I have been a pretty rubbish Dad, but I promise that's it all going to change"

"You haven't been rubbish, I was just angry and shouldn't have said what I did, I'm sorry"

"You know your Mum and I need to make decisions, and sometimes you won't like them or you might not understand them, but they will be in your best interest"

"OK, but for me I like a reason, if you tell me why I can't do something then I will understand it better"

"Your Mother or I saying No is the only reason that matters, but in this case we feel you are too young, and although you don't think you are we do. Afraid you're going to miss this party out kiddo"

"Well, what if I promised to be home early and you can even have your driver pick me up" Grace smiled sweetly

"Nice try, but we have made our decision"

"OK, love you Dad" Grace said hugging her father

"I love you too, now lets go save your sisters from Grandma" Peter said as they raced up to the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, will Mummy stay here all night?" Louisa asked they were all sitting on the couch watching Frozen; even Jackie was engrossed in it.

"I suspect she will want to go home and sleep in her own bed" Peter added

"Well, she can have my bed, I will sleep in Claudia's room" Louisa suggested

"Or how about Mum just sleeps in the same bed as Dad, like last night" Grace suggested to a smile from Jackie. Jackie didn't hate Alicia, in fact all she wanted was for Alicia to come to her senses and get back together with Peter. After all, that is what a wife should do. It wasn't a bed of roses living with the judge, but Jackie put up with it for her family.

"Grace, that's enough" Peter replied

"Wait, you stayed with Mum last night" Claudia said delighted by the news

"I just fell asleep, that is all" Peter said in his defence.

"Yeah in Mum's bed" Grace added to a glare from her father.

"Girls, your Mum and I, well it's complicated. Adult relationships are complicated, and none of you are mature enough yet to understand"

Grace wasn't happy with this comment, she was sick of being told she was a child.

"I understand" Grace replied

"No, I don't think you do; if you did, you wouldn't be blabbing what you know to your sisters"

"We just want you to get back together" Claudia said

"I know, but I done some terrible things, you all know that and your Mum has to take her time to forgive me"

"It's been 5 years already" Claudia said. Claudia and Louisa had been kept sheltered from what had happened before, they were only 5 and 8 years old and never actually understood what their Dad went to prison for, or how he had hurt Alicia. In fact Louisa couldn't remember her Dad being in jail or when this house was occupied by the entire family before Alicia had to sell it.

"What did you do Daddy?" Louisa asked. Peter really didn't want to be talking about this, but Louisa was getting older and was starting to go on to the computer, if she wanted all she had to do was type his name into Google. Unfortunately Grace had responded before he had a chance to.

"He had sex with a hooker" Grace replied to which her sister screwed her face up. She knew was sex was, she was 10 after all and it was gross, but she had no idea what a hooker was. Even Claudia didn't know all this detail; she knew he had slept with someone else but not a hooker. She had heard about her father's infidelity in the past, on TV during the campaign, but even they had not mentioned a hooker much to Peter and Alicia's delight.

"What, Dad that is gross" Claudia replied and ran upstairs quickly followed by Louisa and Jackie.

"Grace, did you have to?"

"What, they aren't old enough? I was only a year older than Louisa and younger than Claudia when I had kids in my class teasing me about it"

"I get that you are angry with me, but blurting it out in such a way to them was not what was needed" Peter replied as the doorbell rang and Alicia let herself in.

"What is going on?" Alicia asked as she noticed the tension between Peter and Grace.

"Grace go to your room please?" Peter said

"No" she replied defiantly

"Grace, go to your room, I'll be up shortly" Alicia replied, to which Grace ran upstairs

"OK, so what the hell is going on?" Alicia asked.

"Well first of all, Grace has just told the girls that I stayed at yours last night, in your bed"

"I told her not to say a word"

"What, you told her?" Peter questioned

"No, she seen your car leave this morning" Alicia responded "anyway, what happened after"

"We all got into a discussion about how they were not to get their hopes up, we were taking things slow and how you still had to forgive me"

"I have forgiven you Peter" Alicia said

"You don't act like it; you bring it up all the time"

"I'm sorry, look from now on; I promise I will try my hardest to put it behind me"

"Well you might need to speak to Louisa and Claudia, as Grace just told them pretty much everything, and Mum is with them just now"

"Oh God" Alicia said as she ran upstairs to find both girls in Claudia's room with Jackie next to them.

"So you see, your Dad he really isn't all that bad" Jackie said

"Jackie can I have a moment with the girls?" Alicia asked

"Yes, I was just trying to explain things to them" Jackie clarified

"Well, now I am here and I will explain things" Alicia replied as Jackie left and Alicia took her place on the bed.

"So, you have heard some things about Daddy?" Alicia said, this was reminding her of conversations she had with Grace when she was younger.

"Yes, Grace said he slept with a hooker, is that true" Claudia said

"Yes, it is true, but it was a long time ago" Alicia said

"Mum what is a hooker?" Louisa asked

"Someone who has sex for money" Claudia replied which caused Louisa to turn to look at her Mum.

"Mum, is that true?" Louisa said

"Yes, her name was Amber and she and your Dad had a relationship?" Alicia said

"But did he pay her?" Louisa asked

"Yes" Alicia said as she rubbed both her daughters backs.

"Why?" Claudia asked "I mean why did he sleep with her?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I had no idea at the time, but this is why it has taken me so long to get over it, I was hurting"

"Mummy, can we go home now, I don't want to spend the night here" Louisa said

"No, Daddy has asked us for dinner, so we will eat with his here, and if you have any questions for him, I'm sure he will answer them, but you must both know that Daddy loves you both, you two, Zach and Grace have always been the most important thing to him"

"He wasn't thinking about us when he was screwing that slag" Claudia replied

"Claudia, I don't want to hear you use language like that again, now Daddy knows he made a mistake, and I don't want you to hold it against him, now I need to go and speak to Grace so can the two of you get washed up for dinner please"

Alicia knocked on Graces door and walked in.

"That really was not a discussion I was planning on having with your sisters today, I realise that you may be angry with your father and I for not letting you go out tonight, but that was not the way to handle it"

"They deserve to know the truth"

"Louisa is 10 years old, she was too young"

"Mum, I was only 11 when I had to deal with it"

"I know, and it was hard for you, so why would you put Louisa through the same thing"

"I didn't mean to hurt her or Claudia; I just thought they deserved to know the truth"

"And they would have found out, when your Father and I decided they were mature enough to understand the truth"

"Sorry Mum" Grace replied

"Go get washed up, we will go downstairs for dinner" Alicia said

Alicia went back downstairs to find Jackie in the kitchen with Peter

"Well, I think I will go home now, I have a dinner with some friends soon" she said and left

"I wonder what sort of people your Mother is Friends with" Alicia said laughing.

"How are the girls?" Peter asked

"They are just shocked, and a little upset, I don't think they really understand it all yet"

"I can't believe Grace said that to them, does she hate me that much" Peter replied

"No, but she was hurt, why don't we do something with the Girls tonight, maybe bowling or the movies?" Alicia suggested

"That could be fun" Peter agreed as the girls came downstairs

"Your Mum thought maybe we could have family bowling tonight" Peter said

"Count me out" Grace said as the youngest girl agreed.

"Grace why not? We haven't had family bowling night in years" Alicia asked

"It's not Family night without Zach, you can all go, I'll stay in" Grace replied.

"Dad, you won't hurt Mum again, will you?" Claudia asked

"No, I promise I won't hurt your Mum ever again, that all happened a long time ago, and its all over now"

"OK, I will come bowling then" Claudia said, she still just wanted her family to be together and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, there is some bad language in this chapter and some drug usage, so be warned.**

"Grace you are not to go to this party tonight" Alicia said as she put her coat on before going out with Peter and the younger girls.

"I know Mum, you already told me I wasn't allowed to go" Grace replied rolling her eyes, she wouldn't go out, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have some fun.

"Bye" Grace shouted as everyone got into the car, Peter had decided to drive, but it meant being followed by his security in another car. Grace watched them exit the driveway, go down the street and turn the corner before she got her phone out.

"Hi Conner, that's the house empty are you close by" Grace said

"Just round the corner babe" he replied, he put his car into drive and was soon in the driveway of the Highland Park Mansion

"Wow, this house is huge" he commented as he came into the hallway, but he didn't have time to say much more as Grace quickly met his mouth with hers.

Her parents knew nothing about Conner, Zach did, and he didn't like it, but she kept secrets for him from her parents and so did he.

…..

"Peter, I left my handbag in your house, can we nip back and get it?" Alicia asked

"You won't need it, I'll pay for everything tonight" Peter replied

"My cellphone is in it, and my makeup, can we just go back, also I have a bad feeling about Grace" Alicia replied. She didn't know why she had a bad feeling she just did, call it Mothers intuition.

"OK" Peter said as he turned at the nearest opportunity and head home.

Claudia knew her sister was up to something, she couldn't phone her, not from the same car as her parents, so a text would have to do, she just hoped her sister got it in time

_Claudia – Mum and Dad are on their way home, Mum forgot her handbag_

Grace was too caught up with Conner that she didn't see the text, her phone was downstairs and she and Conner were upstairs in her room.

….

"What is that heap of junk?" Peter said as he pointed to Conner's car in the driveway, He quickly got out of the car followed by Alicia.

"Girls, stay in the car" Alicia said to her younger daughters who were to stay firmly put. Claudia knew now that Grace didn't get her text

"What was that noise?" Grace said as she pulled away from Conner, they hadn't had sex yet, but they had been kissing and they had both found there selves topless

"Just the wind Babe" Conner said until she heard her Fathers voice

"Grace are you OK?" Peter shouted

"Oh shit, its my Dad" Grace replied as she tried to quickly put her top back on but it was too late. Alicia had opened the bedroom door.

….

Zach was in Becca's back garden, she had a fire going and some kids were sitting around it smoking pot. Zach and Becca were however making out on the other side of the garden.

"Do you want to take this upstairs" Becca asked

"Sure, but first, lets have a smoke" Zach said as he took out some weed and rolled a joint up.

"Sounds good, I always prefer to fuck when I'm high" Becca replied back laughing as she took the joint from Zach who now rolled one for himself.

What Zach did not notice though was the guy with the camera phone at the other side of the garden who had been clicking his camera away. In a matter of minutes the First Son of Illinois was all over Twitter, Facebook and Instagram with a joint in his hand.

…..

"Mr Gold" One of the young interns said as Eli picked him phone up, it was a Saturday night he was supposed to be spending it with his daughter

"Yes" Eli said sounding annoyed

"I have just sent you a photo from Twitter, Zach Florrick smoking a joint"

"Damn it" Eli shouted as he hung the phone up and immediately called Alicia

….

"You have 30 seconds to get your clothes on and get out of you room" Alicia shouted at her daughter as her phone started to ring

"What is it Eli?" Alicia replied angrily

"It's Zach, I have just forwarded you a photo that I was sent, its all over social media" Eli said as Alicia quickly took the phone away from her ear and looked at the photo.

"Eli, Zach isn't here, but I promise I will talk to him about it"

"What just talk to him, Alicia this will look really bad"

"I understand that, but the photo could be fake, Peter and I will deal with this when Zach gets home, right now I have a daughter to deal with" Alicia replied as Peter came up stairs, he had heard Alicia shout at Grace to get dressed, and realised that the bowling was probably not going to happen tonight so he had got the other girls out of the car.

"What is going on?" Peter asked as he came up the stairs.

"Your daughter is in there with a boy, and Eli just sent me this" Alicia said passing her phone to Peter.

"Grace, I believe your 30 seconds are up" Peter shouted through the door, either you come out now, or I'm coming in.

"Peter, can you let me deal with this?" Alicia asked

"She is my daughter too"

"I know, but it's delicate, look can you go phone Zach and tell him you are going to pick him up from Becca's. I don't want him driving home if there is truth to this photo" Alicia replied.

"Grace, I'm coming in" Alicia called, she opened the door to find just Grace in the room.

"Who was that boy and where is he?" Alicia asked

"You didn't expect him to hang about for Dad to kill him, he has gone" Grace said and it was then Alicia noticed the open door onto the Balcony that was attached to Graces room. Alicia walked to the balcony to see Peter get into his car, but the heap of junk parked next to it was gone.

"Who was he, and what the hell was he doing in here"

"His name is Conner, he goes to School with me, and we were just kissing"

"And if I hadn't walked in?" Alicia asked

"Mum, nothing would have happened, we have never had sex" Grace said

"I'm not sure I believe that nothing would have happened, you were topless Grace, your lucky it was me who walked in and not your father"

"You shouldn't have just walked in anyway, I'm 16 I deserve privacy"

"Exactly Grace, your 16, more importantly he is 16, and he should not have been in your bedroom."

"He is 17 actually"

"Oh well then, that make it OK" Alicia replied sarcastically. "Look, you can have a boyfriend, but you tell me about him and I meet him before I have to find him in your bedroom"

"OK, well now you know, and you have met him"

"Catching him topless in your bedroom and then sneaking out the window does not constitute meeting Young Lady"

"Sorry, but he is scared of you and Dad"

"Scared of us?" Alicia questioned

"Mum, your one of Chicago's best lawyers, and Dad, well he is the Governor, of course he is intimidated, that's why you haven't met him yet"

"How long have you two been dating?" Alicia asked

"6 months"

"What, 6 months, Grace you have been keeping him a secret for 6 months"

"Yeah"

"We really need to have a talk about this Grace, if I knew you had been dating we would have done this a long time ago"

"Mum, I'm Christian, I don't believe in sex before marriage, Conner and I just make out, that is all"

"It didn't look like just making out tonight"

"We just got carried away"

"That is what I am trying to say Grace, you got carried away, and if I hadn't walked in when I did well you…"

"Mum, seriously, we just make out, look we have done it before, we make out and never ever have we had sex. I know I was topless, but its never been more than that, can't you just trust me"

"I trust you Grace, but I'm trying to explain that Sex is something that you can not control at times, look, when you and Conner decide that its time, I want you to promise that you will come and talk to me, even if you are just thinking about it. And from now on, he does not go into your room, and you are not to go into his"

"OK, but I can still date him"

"I'm not going to stop you, but if you sneak around like that again you will be grounded"

"Fair enough" Grace replied

"Not sure what your Father is going to think of all this"

"Where is he?"

"Gone to pick your brother up, lets just say he is in more trouble than you are"

**To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter got into his car and drove to Becca's house, when he got there he rang the doorbell with his security guard behind him.

"Hello" Becca said giddily

"Hello Rebecca, I need Zach" Peter said

"He isn't really in a condition to see you now"

"Oh Really" Peter said as he pushed his way into the house, and soon found Zach smoking another bong on the sofa.

"ZACH, HOME NOW" Peter bellowed as he stood in his smart suit in the midst of a bunch of stoned teenagers. Even in his condition Zach knew his Dad was angry, he slowly got up and walked towards his father, he pushed by him, his shoulder pushing against his Dad's chest, but Peter didn't even flinch. Although Zach had grown a lot recently he still didn't reach anywhere near his Fathers height yet. Peter's height and strong build intimidated a lot of people, including Zach when he was in trouble. Not that he was very often, but tonight that would not be the case.

Peter put his hand onto Zach shoulder and guided him out of the house quickly and into Zach's car, not noticing the cameras filming.

"Dad, that was so embarrassing?" Zach said as Peter drove him home, Peter's security took Peters car home.

"I know, your son being a junkie, it's very embarrassing" Peter returned angrily

"I'm not a junkie" Zach slurred

The rest of the drive was silent until they got to the house.

…

The younger 2 girls had just finished watching the suite life of Zach and Cody when Peter and Zach got home. Alicia walked out to the hallway to find them coming into the hallway.

"Oh Zach, I was hoping the photo was wrong" Alicia said.

"Get in and sit down" Peter shouted pointing into the living room where the younger girls were.

"Daddy" Louisa shouted as she wrapped her arms around him

"Hi Sweetie, are you still up" Peter said glancing to the clock"

"Uh-hu, I got to bed at 10pm on Saturdays" she replied

"Oh really, well how about the 2 of you go up to the stairs, we need to talk to Zach" Peter said

"OK" Louisa said

"But Dad, I was going to watch a show" Claudia moaned

"Claudia, go upstairs, maybe Daddy will let you watch the TV in his room" Alicia said looking at Peter

"OK, you have half an hour then you both get ready for bed" Peter said as both girls ran halfway upstairs before sitting on the landing listening to what was happening in the living room.

"We hoped these were fake" Alicia said putting the phone down in front of her son

"I can explain"

"Go on then, explain?" Peter said, he had sat down on the chair across from Zach whilst Alicia paced the floor

"I just wanted to try it"

"And did you enjoy it?" Alicia asked

"Yes" he replied honestly

"Was that your first time?" Alicia asked again, this time a little more forcibly

"No"

"So how often do you do it, every day, week, month?"

"I just do it when I chill out at parties"

"And what about when the police found marijuana shake in your car, hmm, was that really a stitch up like you said. That Policeman could have lost his job" Alicia shouted

"No, I didn't do it then; I only started a couple of months ago"

"You are Grounded, 6 weeks, no phone, TV or internet" Peter said

"Mum, do something" Zach said

"No, I fully agree with your Father, in fact I think it's too lenient"

"Are you being serious?" Zach said

"Yes, deadly serious, you are also to hand over your car keys" Alicia said

"Dad has them"

"And it will stay that way, no go get to bed" Peter said as he watched his only son go up stairs.

….

"So, Zach was smoking pot" Claudia said as she walked into Graces room

"What, no way" Grace replied

"Uh-hu, He is grounded, for 6 weeks and no car" Louisa replied

"Ohm, maybe I can get the car, I can't wait till Dad buys me one"

"Dad won't buy you a car, Zach only got one to make things easier for Mum" Louisa said

"Yeah, and now he doesn't have it, and I got my licence last month"

"Go ask them now" Louisa said

"No, you need to learn to time things right, if I go down now they will know we, or you were spying on Zach, I will ask tomorrow, then girls, it will be the Mall every day" Grace replied excitedly and she could go see Conner whenever she wanted.

"I can't wait, will you take us to get ice cream" Louisa asked

"Yeah, I will" Grace smiled; maybe her luck was changing today.

"Hi Girls" Peter said from the doorway of Graces room"

"Yes Daddy" Louisa replied

"Well, it's time for bed" Peter said, the girls knew there Dad was in a mood and it was best to go to bed.

"Grace, Your Mother says you have a boyfriend?" Peter said sitting on his daughter's bed

"Yeah, so"

"Well I would like to meet him, properly"

"Why, you'll just hate him, anyway he is intimidated by you" Grace replied

"I won't hate him, or scare him, I promise"

"I'll ask him to meet you, but promise me you won't make things awkward or embarrass me"

"I promise, invite him here o dinner on Tuesday" Peter said as he kissed Graces head.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm 18, you can't ground me" Zach said as the family were seated around the dining room table for lunch the next day. Alicia had gone home once the kids were all in bed, but after she had spent a couple of hours in her husband's bed. She was now back in Highland Park with her family.

"That's where you are wrong Zach, you are still in school, and you live in my house, ergo by my rules" Peter said

"Actually he lives with Mum" Claudia said

"And I agree with your father, we have joint custody and therefore decided things jointly" Alicia responded

"But, I'm an adult" Zach complained

"You took illegal drugs, put your self into a compromising situation, now your picture and your fathers is all over Social Media, and you have to face consequences for it" Alicia said firmly.

"But I am still an adult" Zach argued again "Mum you always said I would get my privacy when I was 18"

"I did, but I assumed you wouldn't be stupid enough to get involved in drugs" Alicia replied

"Drugs are bad" Louisa said simply, she didn't understand why her brother would want to do something illegal, bad and dangerous.

"Zach, if you do something wrong the best thing to do is just accept your punishment and learn from it" Peter said

"Yeah Zach just suck it up" Grace said "Dad, you know how Zach is grounded, well, can I have his car, just while he is grounded? I promise I'll be careful."

Peter looked to Alicia for approval who gently nodded.

"Just whilst your brother is grounded, and then he gets it back"

Louisa and Claudia cheered in excitement "Can we go to the Mall then" they shouted, Grace agreed once her parents had agreed.

**Just a wee quick review**


	7. Chapter 7

**So as you all know, I don't like writing M rated sex scenes, but I had to write this to bribe someone to send me their fic (you know who you are). Anyway, writing this makes me feel so uncomfortable, I know I'm such a prude, but here we go,**

**.**

**WARNING – SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED – READ WITH CAUTION - I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHICH PART IS M**

The Girls left for the Mall, and Zach to his room, he really didn't want to spend any longer than he needed to with his parents, but his anger deepened when he got to his room, put his laptop on and realised that his Father had turned the WiFi off, he contemplated going out, what's the worst that could happen, he was already grounded, but he had no car, or phone which Peter confiscated earlier. He remembered his old bike was in the garage, and Graces balcony was easy to jump off of, it was just a small jump to the garage roof, and that was small enough to drape off of and out of the house. He quickly changed into a new pair of jeans and a shirt, grabbed his wallet with his emergency credit card that his father gave him when he got his car. It was meant for emergencies like running out of petrol, or if he had to call Road side assistance, but to him having no phone was an emergency. He put some music on so his parents would think he was in his room and made his way across the hall to Graces room, went out onto the balcony and made for his escape on his old Bike.

**M RATED - Starts**

….

"So Peter, the kids are otherwise occupied, do you want to go upstairs"

"Zach is still in" Peter reminded his wife

"So, he won't bother us, he will want to stay as far away as possible, plus his music will drown out any noise we make" Alicia said as she straddled her husbands lap and placed her hands in his hair as she leaned forward to kiss him, but giving him a great view of her cleavage. Alicia felt his penis harden under his trousers and loved that she still had this affect on him.

"You make a good point" Peter said huskily as he lifted Alicia and they made their way upstairs to Peter room. As soon as they were in the room Peter turned Alicia round pushing her back into the door, he lifted both hand above her head and held them in one of his hands causing her chest to push out, as he kissed his wife with a feverish passion, both of their tongues imitating the same dance, the passion was growing between them as Peter used his free hand to unfasten Alicia's bra under her top, and found his way to her breasts taking each one in turn to squeeze and role her nipple between forefinger and thumb, this cause Alicia to try and moan, but her mouth was still continuing the kiss which had not stopped since they got upstairs.

He quickly let go of Alicia's hands and they quickly rid themselves of their restrictive clothing. Alicia got herself onto the bed and spread her legs making the goal visible for Peter who found a couple of ties and quickly tied his wife's wrists to the headboard.

"Are you OK?" he asked, gently. It wasn't that this was new to them; he had tied Alicia's hands before now, just not since before, well before the incident that had led them to where they are now.

"I'm OK" she replied, she just wanted to feel Peter inside her, and to be truthful she missed Peter being the dominant one during sex, recently she had been the one to instigate everything which wasn't normal for them, they both had a great sexual appetite, but Peter was always the dominant one between them, not that they took it too far, but gentle restrain was another thing.

He took his hard member and moved it between Alicia's legs he guided it along her wet slit, but stopped at the opening, instead he moved it up her stomach towards her breasts trailing a line of her juices along her stomach before resting it between her breasts which he took in each hand and enclosed his member in a tunnel. He started to thrust whist giving attention to each of Alicia's breasts with his hands causing her to moan. It didn't take long for Peter's erection to grow even more and he knew he was close. He gave it another couple of thrusts before exploding around his wife's neck, Peter looked at Alicia, tied to his bed with his spunk around her neck like a pearl necklace.

"Now it's your turn" he whispered as he moved down Alicia's body, his head finding its way between her legs. His tongue found its way into her wet slit. Alicia moaned to his touch, as his tongue flicked over her clitoris causing an involuntary shudder. She was close, but what she really wanted was him inside her. She didn't have long to wait, Peter placed his penis at her entrance and with a thrust he moved inside her, her walls quickly tightened around him before he started to thrust in and out causing Alicia to test the restrains Peter had put on. He was never a boy scout, but he knew his knots, and they were not coming loose anytime soon.

"Oh Peter" Alicia moaned, this was the best feeling ever, her husband inside her, like he used to be, the fiery sex they were accustomed to, and this was the best sex she had had in a long time.

Peter was ready, he exploded inside her a micro second before she had the orgasm of her life.

"That was amazing" Peter said, he pulled out of Alicia and untied her wrists before pulling her naked body closer to him in a hug where they both relaxed.

**M RATED - ENDS**

They lay in silence for a while, it wasn't uncomfortable, they enjoyed it, time for them to relax when Zach's music stopped at the end of the CD. When more music didn't go on more than 15 minutes later Peter suddenly felt uneasy.

"Do you think Zach went out?" He asked Alicia

"He wouldn't dare?" Alicia said "Would he?" she added when se seen the look in Peters eyes.

Peter grabbed his boxers pulling them on followed by his jeans and t-shirt and made his way to Zachs room. Alicia made her way to the bathroom to wash up, after all she was still covered around her neck in Peters spunk.

"Zach" Peter shouted around the house to no response, he quickly searched the back yard and downstairs when his cell phone rang.

"Dad, I don't know where she is, she has just gone"

"Grace, who has gone" Peter asked worriedly

"Claudia, she was with us in the ice cream parlour, and then she just disappeared, I tried calling her, but she's not answering"

"OK, don't panic, I'll see if I can find her" Peter said as he quickly dialled another number this time his secret service detail, he needed his daughters phone tracked, and fast.

"Alicia we have a problem" Peter said as he ran back upstairs

"Zach, I know he's not here"

"That's not the problem, well it is, but it's not our biggest problem, Grace has lost Claudia, or she has run off"

Alicia's face fell, her baby girl was missing, the thoughts of kidnappers suddenly filled her head

"You don't think she's been…" Alicia started to say, but Peter cut her off as his hands reached for Alicia shoulder

"No, I got Secret Service to track her phone, she is at Sunset Woods, I'm going to pick her up its only a short walk from the Mall" Peter said as the vein in his forehead started to bulge

"No, I'll go" Alicia said "You're the Governor, look at what happened with Zach yesterday your photo is already all over the internet picking up our stoned son from a party. If the press catch wind of this they will have a field day especially if they find Zach again out. I will go and get our daughter"

"OK, I will phone Grace she is worrying about it" Peter said as he took his phone out and called his eldest daughter.

…

Alicia got to Sunset Woods park and parked her car at the car park on Sunset Road, from there she was close to the children's play park it was busy today, with lots of kids and families out. She kept a close eye out for her daughter, but so far couldn't see her. She was getting worried, that something more sinister was going on. Alicia took a deep breath and made her way around the park, she found herself at the skate park when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of her daughter, she had roller-skates on, and was skating around the park. Alicia let the relief wash over her before it was replaced with rage. She suddenly saw a boy take her daughters hand as he skated along side her. The rage changed back to worry and sadness, her 13 year old daughter was out with a boy, was this some kind of date. They had just found out about Grace dating and now Claudia, she was just a baby; at least it was Alicia witnessing this and not Peter. Alicia walked towards her daughter, not letting her out of her sight as she skated around the park holding the boys hand, when she got close enough for Claudia to see her, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" The boy said as he saw the stare between Mother and Daughter.

"It's my Mum" Claudia stated

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Florrick, I am Ryan" the boy said politely

"It's nice to meet you Ryan" Alicia said politely back, after all this probably wasn't Ryan's fault. "Claudia can you go and put your shoes on, and give the skates back to whoever they belong to" Alicia said showing no hint of anger in her voice; she would leave that for when they were in private.

Claudia wanted to ask if she could stay a bit longer, but thought better of it and skated off to the bench where her shoes and friends were. She knew running away from Grace would earn her a punishment, she also knew her Father would be pissed, and that he and Alicia would join together in this, just like she wanted, but also, she wanted to go out with Ryan, he was nice and cute.

Claudia came back with her shoes on and said good bye to Ryan before going off with her Mother back to the car. It was a lovely day, and Sunset Woods was a lovely park, they made their way along the main tree lined path which led to the car.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? We thought you had been kidnapped!" Alicia shouted a little too loudly causing some passersby to look around. Alicia was walking quickly causing Claudia to have to run slightly to keep up since she only had short legs.

"I'm sorry"

"Why, what made you do it, your father had to call secret service to track your phone. You know your father wants us all to have secret service protection, and I have managed to keep him at bay because I know you didn't want it, but I think I have changed my mind"

"No Mum, please, I don't want to be followed everywhere I go"

"Well you should have thought about that before you snuck off, and you and I are going to have a little chat later about what I just witnessed between you and Ryan"

"He is just a friends, that's all"

"A friend who holds your hand?" Alicia questioned

"Yeah, so, please don't tell Dad" Claudia said earning herself a glare from her mother as they reached the car, she knew that her Mum would definitely tell Peter and that wasn't part of her plan at all, she just wanted both her parents to realise that they needed to be together.

Their house was a very short drive from here and it wasn't long before Alicia opened the door to find a very angry Peter waiting for them.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews so glad you liked my M rated chapter**

"We were worried sick" Peter said as he wrapped his arms around his baby girl, he had been terrified something bad had actually happened, but Alicia had text him to let him know she had found her and his worry turned to anger, the family made their way into the living room where Claudia took a seat on the sofa. Alicia and Peter were both too angry to sit; instead they found themselves pacing the floor.

"Sorry" the girl said hopeful that her parents would calm down soon. "I really didn't mean to worry you"

"You need to think before you act" Peter said as he stopped in front of his daughter, his hands by his side, but his gaze firmly on his daughter

"I just didn't think it was a big deal" she said as both Alicia and Peter's eyes bored into hers, she knew she had said the wrong thing.

"You are 13 years old, in what way did you think it would be OK" Alicia said

"You saw all the other kids there, their parents aren't wigging out on them about it"

"I presume the other kids parents know where they are, that they have permission which you did not" Alicia said

"Grace was terrified that something bad had happened or that someone had taken you" Peter said

"No one took me" she said meekly

"No, but what if they had, you can not go off on your own, from now on you are all going to have a protection detail when you are not at home or school" Peter said

"Mum, please don't let him do that" Claudia begged

"I'm sorry, I can't say I disagree, it's for your protection" Alicia said

"Why, is this about Ryan, do you not trust me" Claudia shouted angrily as she stormed off to her room slamming every door on the way.

"Ryan?" Peter questioned

"A boy, she was with him when I found her"

"Damn it Alicia, she is 13 for God's sake"

"I know Peter, but kids are growing up much faster than we did, we got lucky with Grace waiting till she was 16"

"I know, I really thought we had another couple of years before having to deal with this"

"I told her I would talk to her tonight about it, but Peter it could be benign, it may be totally innocent" Alicia replied

"Do you think it is?"

"I think she has a crush on him, she was holding his hand. I'll talk to her tonight once she has calmed down, but we do need to punish her"

"Yes we do, she can not go off on her own without telling anyone where she is"

"So are we grounding her?" Alicia asked

"Yes for a month" Peter added, Alicia screwed her face up, she didn't like grounding her kids for that long, she felt it alienated them against their parents and the kids though it was unfair. Although they had just yesterday grounded Zach for longer he was 18 now, and the kids had all been told that if they ever took drugs that they would be punished harshly.

"It's not too long Alicia; this is the worst thing she has ever done"

"I didn't say I disagree" Alicia said "I just think she already knows it was wrong"

"Precisely, that is why she should be punished, if she didn't know it was wrong I would be worried, but I'd also blame us for not teaching her, but she clearly know what she done was wrong and I believe it was pre-meditated, it must have been planned" Peter said. Alicia placed her hand on Peters shoulder

"Lets just let her cool off, we need to do the same, and what are we going to do about Zach?" Alicia asked

"I have no idea, how can he disrespect us so much" Peter said, Alicia noticing the clenching of his fist

"He feels that we treat him like a child" Alicia said

"So he wants us to treat him like a grown up, then how about he starts paying rent, getting a job, if that's what he wants then fine" Peter said

"Don't you remember being 18, you and your parents had your ups and downs to?"

"No, it is not the same. My Father was an abusive Bastard, he treated my Mother, Sister and I like shit, have I been like that"

"For the most part no, but you know we have had our ups and downs"

"So you are blaming me for Zach, what did I make Claudia run off as well, what about Grace and her boyfriend was that my fault too" Peter shouted clearly agitated by his wife's comment

"Peter that is not what I meant, no one can ever doubt that you are a great father, we just have 4 very strong willed Children, and they are growing up, and doing it too damn fast for my liking" Alicia said placing both her arms around Peter and kissing him.

Claudia was in her room, her plan was not going well at all, she was going to be grounded, that was a dead cert, but now her parents were arguing, and that was not what she wanted at all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mummy, you're still here" Louisa shouted as she ran through the door after spotting her Mothers car in the driveway behind Peters.

Alicia picked her youngest daughter up and gave her a tight cuddle "Yes I am, did you have a good time with Grace?" Alicia asked

"Uh-hu, she let me have strawberry and vanilla with sprinkles and raspberry sauce" Louisa stated as Grace came in behind her youngest sister.

"Dad, Mum I'm sorry I lost Claudia" Grace said walking up to her parents

"It's not your fault, she ran off to the park" Peter said as he opened his arms for Grace to hug him.

"I should have kept a closer eye"

"Grace, listen to me, it's not your fault, she could have done it if she was with your Father or me just as easily" Alicia responded as she took her turn hugging her eldest daughter.

"Now, I'm going to make dinner, do either of you want to help" Alicia said

"I'm going to go do homework if that's OK" Grace said to which both parents nodded, and Grace walked to the stairs.

"Grace, before you go, do you have any idea where your brother might be"

"Is he not upstairs?" Grace asked

"No, he went out, see you're not the only one who can loose a kid"

"I have no idea sorry, but if I find out I will let you know" Grace said before going upstairs. Louisa and Alicia made their way to the kitchen to start making dinner whilst Peter went into his home office to start working on a few things.

….

"So you snuck out, didn't know you had it in you Zachary" Becca said as Zach got off his bike outside her house. "And Cycling without a helmet, what the rebel you are"

"I just had to get out, they treat me like a child" Zach responded before kissing his girlfriend.

"Parents tend to do that, they don't want you to grow up, or be happy" Becca said as she tossed her blonde hair to the side and brought Zach into her house. Becca lived in a house with 3 other college girls, it was a large house, big enough for a family home, and each girl had her own large room, this was where Zach and Becca were headed.

…

"How could you do that, I was so scared" Grace said as she stormed into her sisters room and took a seat on the foot of her bed.

"Sorry Grace, I just had to go, Ryan text me and asked me to go on a date with him"

"A date, you're 13 for God Sakes, do you want to get a reputation"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, we just went roller-skating in the park, until Mum came and took me home, I don't know how she found out"

"Dad has his ways, you should know that by now. Why didn't you just tell me you were going to the Park, I would have covered for you, or taken you there myself"

"Yeah, because nothing says cool like your big sister being your chaperone, and having an annoying little sister spying on you"

"Well surely it would have been cooler than your Mummy coming to pick you up" Grace responded as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room to her own room.

….

"This smells wonderful" Peter said as he walked into his kitchen, Alicia was making a Roast Chicken, just like old times when the entire family would sit down on a Sunday evening to a roast.

"I made the mashed potatoes Daddy" Louisa proudly told her father

"And I bet they are the best mashed potato I have ever eaten" he said as he tickled his youngest daughter who was starting to set the kitchen table.

"Why don't we eat this in the dining room tonight, since its such a wonderful meal" Peter said smiling, he knew that tomorrow things would go back to normal, the kids would go with Alicia, and he would have an empty house again.

Louisa followed her Dad's instructions and took the cutlery into the dining room leaving Peter and Alicia alone. Peter snaked his arms around Alicia's waist.

"This is lovely"

"It is" Alicia responded as she turned round placing her arms around Peters neck, they kissed again, with the same fever that they had earlier in the day.

"I can't stop thinking about earlier" Peter said

"No, neither can I, it was amazing, it was like before"

"I know, I just hope we can be like that again one day"

"We will, I've been thinking, maybe we should think about our living arrangements, I miss this house, I miss you, I miss us and I miss the whole family being together"

"Are you wanting to move back in?" Peter asked excitedly

"No, I mean not right now, the apartment is closer to work, School is in between both so not a problem, I think maybe we should spend weekends here from now on, and not just the kids, all of us"

"I wouldn't say no to that, and maybe we can have dinner through the week, I'd like that"

"I would too, and we are still on for Dinner here on Tuesday to meet Conner" Alicia responded before Peter took her mouth in his again.

"Ewww that's gross" Louisa said screwing her face up as she came through to get glasses for the table "do we have flowers for the middle of the table, I want to make it look pretty"

"No, no flowers" Peter said

"Mummy has flowers in her house"

"Well, how about every weekend when we come to stay at Daddys we bring some flowers to make it pretty" Alicia said

"We, are you coming too?" Louisa asked

"Yes, Daddy and I are going to start spending some more time together, does that sound nice?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, Can we maybe all go to DisneyLand together?" Louisa asked

"I don't know about that, we will need to look at Daddys work schedule and mines, but maybe we will go somewhere during the school holidays" Alicia said

"Its Thanksgiving soon, can we have it here please, all together?" Louisa asked excitedly. Alicia looked at Peter and they both smiled.

"Yes we can"

"And Grandma Jackie and Grandma Veronica will they both come?"

"We'll see, now dinners nearly ready, why don't you finish off setting the table and then go get washed up for dinner" Alicia said to her youngest daughter who grabbed some glasses and took them to the dining room. "Peter, can you tell Grace and Claudia to wash up for dinner please?"

….

"So, do you want to go out for dinner?" Becca asked Zach as they lay in her bed naked after sex. "I know I have worked up an appetite" she added

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"What about Papa Tonys in Town, I fancy some Italian" Becca responded.

"Sounds good" Zach replied as he got out of bed and got ready "Do you mind if I stay here tonight, there is no way I want to go home"

"Sure, but your going to need stuff, you came with no clothes on a kids bike, no phone and nothing for school tomorrow, what do you propose"

"Can I borrow your phone?" Zach asked, Becca handed him her phone and he text Grace.

"_Its me Zach, can you bring some clothes and my school bag to school tomorrow, I'm not coming home tonight"_

Graces phone beeped during dinner, the family had just sat at the table for their meal. She took the phone from her pocket and quickly opened the text, she was about to reply when Peter spoke.

"No phones at the table Grace" he said. This rule was totally unfair, but it was her Dads rule for them, when they were at home with Alicia she didn't enforce it as much, mainly because her phone didn't stop ringing, and she felt it hypocritical to enforce it when she didn't. Peter on the other hand had no problem with it, he was a grown up, and if his phone rang then it was usually something which had to be dealt with, unlike his teenage kids calls and texts.

"Sorry" she replied putting it back into her pocked.

"So Claudia, you had an eventful day?" Peter said

"Um, not really" she responded

"Well, it's the most eventful you are going to have for a month, from now on, it's school and home, nothing else"

"But, that's not fair" Claudia whined as she threw her fork onto the plate and pushed it back away from her, she looked up at her Mother who's eyes were narrowed in on her.

"Claudia, please eat your dinner, Peter can we discuss this after dinner, I would like a nice civilised family meal"

"Mummy is going to stay with us at Daddys at the weekend from now on" Louisa said

"Really, that's great" Grace replied happily smiling

"Claudia are you happy?" Peter asked

"Yes, its what I always wanted" she replied

"Well, maybe you might want to smile about it" he said, Claudia put a fake smile on her face, she was happy they were going to spend more time together, but now she just had to get them to actually live together during the week, so they could be a normal family.

Suddenly Graces phone beeped again, it was Zach again, this time asking for Money, and some CD's

"What did I say about phones Grace" Peter said

"Sorry, it's Zach"

"Did he say where he was?" Alicia asked

"No, but he wants me to take his stuff to school, clothes and his school books" Grace said

"Who's phone is he using?" Peter asked

"Becca's"

"Maybe I should visit Becca's house again" Peter replied

"No, we know he is safe, just leave him, he won't stay there forever, he'll come back. Grace, you can take his school work and clothes to him but nothing else, and do not give him any money. Peter, can you cancel his bank and credit card"

"Alicia, are you sure, I thought you would go a drag him home" Peter said

"I want nothing more than Zach here with us, but he is 18 I won't force him, if he doesn't want to abide by our rules and move out then that's down to him, but he won't get any money from us until he sees sense. He will be begging to come back in a day or two. You said it yourself earlier, if he wants to be treated like an adult then he moves out and gets a job."

"OK, so I can take his clothes and his school books, he wants his ipod too"

"No, I'll pack a bag for him, and you can tell him if he wants' anything else then he comes home" Alicia said, Grace looked from her Mother to her Father for agreement.

Usually Peter was the tough parent, but in recent years that role had fallen to Alicia, she had to be everything for the children, and now sharing that with Peter was more difficult.

"Your Mother is right, if Zach wants to be treated like a grown up, then we will. Take the bag your Mother packs and nothing else"

"OK" Grace responded.

"Daddy, can we watch a film after dinner?" Louisa asked

"I don't see why not" Peter said

"After you have a bath, we need to wash your hair as well" Alicia said

"I don't want to" Louisa said

"You need to, but once we have done that we can watch a film" Alicia compromised

"OK" Louisa said.

The family soon finished their main course and Alicia brought some cheesecake out of the fridge, she gave a small slice to Louisa and put the rest in the middle of the table for everyone to serve themselves.

"Mum, why do I just have a little bit?" Louisa asked

"Because, you had ice cream earlier on"

"So did Grace and Claudia" she replied

"Well if they take a slice I think is too big, I will tell them, now eat your cake" Alicia said to a pout from Louisa.

After dinner, Alicia took Louisa upstairs for a bath, and Peter took Claudia aside.

"Are you happy, that your Mother and I are going to be spending more time together?" he asked

"Yes, it's what I have always wanted; I just wish we all lived together all of the time"

"We are taking things slowly, who knows what will happen in the future"

"Dad, I didn't mean to worry you today, I know I shouldn't have run off, I just acted on impulse"

"I'm glad you know it was wrong, so you know why you are being punished"

"Yes, please don't lecture me again"

"OK, but you are still grounded" Peter agreed, but he knew Alicia was going to talk to her about Ryan, it was important that Alicia had this conversation with their daughter.

"OK, I guess that's fair" Claudia said.

"It's more than fair, so promise me you will be on your best behaviour, because you may not believe it, but your Mum and I do not like punishing you, and I'm sure you don't like it either" Claudia smiled at her father before leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too Sweet pea" Peter said placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Now you go up and get ready for bed then we can watch a film with your sisters, and can you tell Grace to come down" Peter said, he had talked to Louisa with Alicia, and he had talk to Claudia about their new living arrangement, he wanted to make sure Grace was happy with the arrangement.

….

Grace had went upstairs and out onto her Balcony, she dialled Becca's number.

"Hi, is Zach there" she said when Becca picked up

"We are out for dinner just now, can't it wait"

"OK, just tell him that Mum is packing a bag for him, and I am not allowed to give him any money"

"Oh Grace, don't be such a goody, did you actually tell your parents where Zach was"

"No, look they are worried about him, I'll try and get him some money, but Dad is cancelling his bank and credit card until he comes home"

"Do you think he needs to worry about money, he has me, I will look after Zach" she said and hung up. Grace came back into her room, the air outside was getting chilly, she put a sweater on and took out her algebra homework.

…..

Claudia ran upstairs, to her sisters room "Dad wants you" she said before slamming the door shut and going into her own room to get dressed. Grace got up, and walked downstairs to the living room where her father was sitting with a few DVD's on the table

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she walked into the room and sat on the sofa next to him.

"I did" he said as he looked to Grace, he still couldn't believe his little girl was 16 years old, she had turned into a confident and beautiful young woman, and although they had their ups and downs he was immensely proud of his eldest daughter and the woman she was becoming. "I just wanted to make sure that you were OK with the changes between your Mother and I"

"I am, so long as you don't hurt her again. I don't think she could go through that again." Grace responded

"I promise, I will never ever hurt your Mother, or you kids ever again. I don't think I could bear to loose you all again" Peter hugged his eldest daughter and held her tight for a moment.

"What's going on" Alicia asked as she witnessed the exchange between Father and Daughter.

"Nothing, we were just talking" Peter said as Louisa jumped up on the couch next to his father.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Louisa asked

"I thought we might watch something else, how about Brave?" Peter said, Louisa agreed and settled on the couch next to her Dad, she had her head resting on the bottom of his chest with his arm around her shoulder. Alicia was on Peters other side with Peters other arm around her shoulder and Grace was settled on the other sofa as the movie started.

"Dad, can Claudia come down" Louisa asked a few moments into the movie.

"No Sweetie, I'm going upstairs to talk to Claudia, you watch the film with Daddy and Grace" Alicia replied as she left the comfort of her husbands arm "And then I need to go home, I don't have clothes here" she added much to disgust from her youngest daughter. "But, I'll see you tomorrow after school, so no tears OK" Louisa nodded as Alicia went upstairs to Claudia's room.

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so I've been off work sick, got some stupid virus. So in between being sick and sleeping I managed a little update, don't get too excited, it's very short.**

Alicia went upstairs to talk to her middle daughter who was now in her room with her pyjamas on, she was sitting on the bed with a school book in her hands

"Claudia, can we talk please?" Alicia asked

"Mum, I have a book report to write for tomorrow, can it wait"

"I haven't seen you with this book before"

"I know, I just started it" she replied guiltily

"I see, should we add that to the list of things we need to talk about"

"What else do we need to talk about?"

"You and Ryan, to start with. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No" Claudia replied back

"Do you want him to be?"

"I like him Mum, he is nice and we have fun together"

"OK, so long as he is just your friend. If it's more than that, then I need you to tell me" Alicia said

"We just want to have fun. Mum we weren't on our own my other friends were there too"

"I know, I was just a little shocked, and if its not something to hide from us, why didn't you just ask to go to the park?"

"Because I was out then everyone decided they were going, I promise, I won't do it again"

"Well, make sure that you don't, now get on with your book report, I'm going to get ready to go home, so I will see you tomorrow after school" Alicia said placing a kiss on her daughters head before going to Zach's room to pack a bag for him. Alicia gave it to Grace and said goodbye to the rest of her family.

…

"Zach" where is your uniform the head teacher of Captsone High School asked sternly

"I've not been home all weekend, my sister is bringing it for me"

"Make sure I don't see you out of uniform again" she said before leaving. A few moments later Grace walked to Zachs locker.

"This is all I could bring" Grace said as she handed her brother the bag that Alicia had packed.

"Seriously, all that's here is my school uniform and my books that I left at Dad's, what about my other books from Mums and clothes that aren't for school?" he asked

"If you want anything else you need to call Mum, that's all she gave me Zach, and do you realised how unreasonable you are being. You done something wrong just get over yourself and go home"

"I'm moving in with Becca"

"Yeah right, you know Dad cancelled your bank card and credit card"

"So, I'll get a job"

"Oh Zach, you are such an idiot, you only have 11 months till college, just grin and bear it for a few more months" Grace said

"I can't they are suffocating"

"Well Mum is coming with us to Dad's every weekend now, they spent the whole weekend together"

"Really" Zach responded

"Yeah, Claudia and Louisa are so excited, I just hope they don't hurt them again"

"I don't think they will, look I got to go get changed before Mrs Wilson see's me again he said picking the bag up and running off to the toilets to get changed before the morning bell.

At Lunch time Becca called Zach to let him know they were going out. She didn't have any classes in the afternoon so wanted to do a bit of shopping, of course he obliged, he was 18 after all he could do what he wanted.

…..

Peter was sitting in his office with Eli when his mobile rang. When he seen it was Alicia he picked it up quickly.

"Hi" he said

"Hi, the High School phoned, Zach didn't turn up this afternoon"

"What is he playing at, he is going to throw away his senior year" Peter fumed as he hit his fist on his desk

"We need to get to the bottom of this, I thought he would be home by now" Alicia said

"No, he has no reason yet, wait till he runs out of money and clothes" Peter said

"We need to sort this Peter, I don't care how you do it, but find him and bring him home" Alicia said

"I'll go to Becca's see if he is there" Peter said as he left the office to go looking for Zach.


	11. Chapter 11

**I had a wee spare 45 minutes, so you lucky people got a little update. I'll try and get another update at the end of next week.**

Peter got into his car and drove to Becca's house, he could see Becca's green beetle in the driveway and knew that she and Zach would now be home. He walked up the path and knocked on the front door. Becca lived in a small 2 bed house with her friend Steph, Steph was rarely home and spent most of the time at her older boyfriends. She couldn't understand why Becca who could have any guy she wanted would date a high school boy.

"Mr Florrick" Becca said sweetly after answering the door.

"Becca, can I speak to my son please?" Peter said as he crooked his neck around the door.

"Zach, your Father is here" Becca shouted without inviting Peter into the house.

"Have you brought my stuff?" Zach asked as he came out of the kitchen to the hallway and out to the porch were his father was stood.

"No, I've come to take you home" Peter said

"Are you going to be reasonable?" Zach asked

"If reasonable means not punishing you for taking drugs, sneaking out and ditching school then no, I won't be reasonable"

"Then I'm not coming home" he replied

"Zach, your Mother is upset, you know she pretends to be strong, but really she is sensitive and hurting"

"Don't you dare lecture me on hurting Mum; no one has hurt her more so than you"

"Fine Zach, I don't deny that I hurt your Mother, but we are working through that, but that does not give you an excuse to hurt her. She wants you home, please come with me"

"What's in it for me if I do?" Zach asked

"What's in it for you, how about you don't hurt the people who care about you, or throw away your senior year" Peter said as Becca came out from the family room.

"Mr Florrick, Zach is 18, he is an adult, wouldn't it be much better if you just let him do what he wants, I mean then he won't resent you and Mrs Florrick"

"Yeah, I'm an adult and you treat me like a child" Zach responded

"OK, well come with me and we can talk about it at home, you're right, you are an adult now and maybe we did treat you unfairly. But the only way to sort this like adults is to talk" Peter said. He didn't quiet believe his own words, he wanted to lecture and punish for what Zach had put them through, but Alicia's demands were clear, she wanted Zach home and she didn't care how Peter did it.

"OK, how about I come for dinner, I'm not promising that I'll stay, and I want Becca to come with me"

"OK, Dinner at your Mother's, but I would like it if it is just us Zach, so we can really talk"

"Look Zach, go for dinner, Ill just stay here and study, and then you can come back. I'll be wearing that little number I bought in Victoria secrets today" she whispered, but loud enough for Peter to hear which was precisely her intention.

"I can't wait" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled at her neck. Zach grabbed his bag and left with his father who had already text Alicia to let her know.

…..

"Mum, can you sign this please?" Claudia asked as she came out of her room into the dining room where Alicia was clearing up the paperwork that had been sprawled across the dining room table.

"What is it?" Alicia said as she took it from her daughter's hand.

"Oh Claudia" Alicia said in disappointment

"I just left it to the last minute because I forgot" Claudia said

"Like the book report?" Alicia questioned

"So can you sign it?"

"You didn't answer my question, is this like the book report, you left that to the last minute too?"

"Yes, I just forgot, Mum can you please sign it?"

"No, I want your father to sign this one" Alicia said

"But he isn't here; we don't go to his till tomorrow"

"No, he will be here in 10 minutes, so I think you should go to your room and finish your geography assignment"

"Yes Mum" Claudia said leaving her Mum with the letter from her geography teacher. Alicia finished clearing up just in time for the door opening and Zach walking in behind Peter.

"Zach" Alicia said smiling as she put her arms around him, embracing her only son tightly. "I really miss you when your not here"

"Mum, look I'm just here for dinner, then I'm going back to Becca's" Zach said

"Oh" Alicia said, her face deflating from joy to sadness in a microsecond.

"Please Zach, I missed you

"Mum, can't we just have a nice dinner, I'm still your son, I'm just moving out to my own place"

"No, you're moving into Becca's place" Alicia corrected him

"Well yeah, but look I'm just going to pick up my stuff" Zach said

"No, your stuff, that I paid for stays here" Alicia said, "I will give you your school books, but that is it, anything else you need to sort on your own"

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it" Zach responded as Louisa came out of her room.

"Zach I missed you, can we play on your Xbox now your home"

"No, because I'm leaving" Zach responded as he walked out and into the lift annoyed at both his parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, so after re watching Season 1 of Waterloo Road I have a new idea for this fic, its going to take a couple of chapters to get it set up, but I think you will all like it. **

Alicia ran after Zach, she couldn't lose him, not now. She didn't have long left until he went off to college this was their last year together.

"Zach please, I miss you" Alicia said. Zach hated to see the hurt in his Mum's eyes.

"Mum please understand, I am not a child"

"You will always be my child. Zach can't we work through this, please"

"I'm going back to Becca's" he said as he got into the lift and watched the doors close on his mother from the other side.

Alicia walked back into the apartment, to find Peter and their youngest daughter sitting on the couch reading.

"Mummy, Daddy is helping me with my reading" Louisa proudly exclaimed

"That's great sweetie, but I need to borrow Daddy for a little while, but you can keep practicing" Alicia said as Peter stood and walked over to the Island in the kitchen out of earshot from the kids.

"I'm finished with him" Alicia shouted angrily, "he can go screw with Becca, take as much drugs as he like and have fun"

"Shh, Alicia you don't mean that" Peter said

"No, I don't but he has made me angry" Alicia replied

"Lets just stick to our original plan, give him time he will soon calm down and come to his senses" Peter said

"I just hope it's not long enough for him to cause more damage" Alicia said

"How has Claudia been behaving" Peter asked

"I wanted to talk to you about that" Alicia said as she picked up the letter from school and handed it to Peter. Peter quickly digested what he was reading before storming across the apartment to the room shared by his youngest two daughters. He burst through the door to find Claudia sitting on the bed with her headphones in and her phone in her hand texting someone. Peter pulled the headphones abruptly from his daughter ears and Claudia could tell the trouble she was in from the look on her fathers face.

"Go and wait in the dining room" he ordered. Claudia didn't need to be told twice she jumped from the bed placing her phone on her bed and walked out to find her Mum in the kitchen.

"Dad said I have to sit in the dining room" she said with her eyes to the ground.

"OK, then go and wait" Alicia said as she walked towards her daughter's room"

"Peter, she looks terrified" Alicia said as he picked up her phone from the bed.

"So she should, she isn't getting this back until Friday" he said turning it off and placing it in his inside breast pocket of his suit jacket

"Can we talk about this first?" Alicia asked

"OK Sorry, what do you propose"

"I don't know" Alicia said honestly

"OK, well let me deal with her, you have been the main disciplinarian now for long enough and clearly it hasn't been working" Peter said quickly before realising his mistake

"Excuse me" Alicia said her eyes narrowing in just as Peter added "I'm sorry that came out wrong, I just meant that they are getting tricky and I think me being not around as much as I should hasn't helped matters"

"It has been hard, but I resent the fact that you think I have done a poor job raising our children"

"I don't think that you have done a poor job. Alicia our kids are great and you should be proud of how they are turning into beautiful, responsible adults. They are just going through a phase and I would like to take my turn in disciplining them, you know give you a break" Peter said as he smoothed his hands down her arms and rested them on her waist before pulling her in for a hug.

"OK, confiscate her phone and let's go talk to her. You can take the lead" Alicia said as she placed a kiss on her husband's lips.

…

Claudia was sitting at the dining room table her head in her hands. Her Mum she could probably deal with, but her Father was a different kettle of fish when he was angry.

"So are you ready to explain" Peter said as he placed the letter on the table.

"I just forgot" Claudia said

"Forgot your homework, like your forgot your book report?" Peter said

"Yes, I promise I'll be more careful"

"It just isn't good enough, what would happen if I just forgot to go to a meeting, or if your Mother just forgot to go to court?" Peter said

"It would be bad I guess"

"It would be very bad, and now you're in 8th grade it's important that you become more organised and remember homework and assignments" Alicia said softly.

"OK, I will" Claudia said

"I have your phone" Peter said as he took it out of his pocket

"Can I have it back?" Claudia asked

"On Friday, I will keep it safe until then" Peter said putting it back into his pocket

"But can't you leave it with Mum?" Claudia asked, at least if it was in the apartment she might be able to use it when her Mother was at work.

"No, your Father has confiscated it, he will keep it" Alicia replied

"So there is no temptation to sneak it back" he said patting his pocket

"Can I go now?" Claudia asked

"Yes, it's time for bed" Peter said after glancing at the clock

"Claudia, have you finished the assignment?" Alicia asked

"Yes" she replied meekly

"Good Girl" Alicia said as she hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is M rated**

**The storyline with Claudia and Ryan is going to be based on Chlo and Donte on the first season of Waterloo Road, if you haven't watched it then I suggest you do, its great.**

"Dad, do you promise you won't make his feel bad or embarrass him" Grace asked her Father as she walked into his Study of his there home in Highland Park.

Alicia wasn't far behind, and the two younger girls went straight into the family room to watch TV.

"Honey your father will not embarrass you, now why don't you go and get changed" Alicia said as she kissed Peter who was still sat on his office chair. Peter pulled her quickly until she fell onto his lap.

"Peter, I have dinner to cook" she gasped as his lips met the sensitive spot on the nape of her neck.

"Shh, I'll order something in" he whispered before going back to Alicia's neck

"What if the kids come in" she replied as Peter quickly stood up and walked over to the door, he swung it closed and turned the key in the lock before looking up to Alicia, her eyes wide in excitement.

Peter walked back over to Alicia who was sitting seductively in his chair her legs crossed and her chest heaving. Her dress red dress had a square neckline and her breast slightly spilled over. Peter could feel an erection starting and grow stronger with every second he started at Alicia.

He walked over the chair and placed his hand on the arms, without his hands touching he met his wife's lips with his. Their tongues started to mingle in the others mouth with Peter's dominating, his fast pace made Alicia grow hungry for more and her breathing grew fast and rapid. Peter quickly flipped Alicia over so she was straddling his lap, his hands travelled up her back causing her back to arch as he took the zip in his fingers and pulled it down so the dress pooled around her waist revealing a red lace bra. Peter took each breast in a hand squeezing them and teasing her nipples with his fingers, pulling them to make them stand out through the lace. Alicia moaned as her back arched pushing her breasts further into his hands. Just where Peter liked them.

Alicia felt his erection below her, she moved her hands down to remove the rest of her dress and Peter quickly removed his trousers and boxers and let his erection free. He placed his fingers between Alicia's thighs and felt the wetness that met him through her panties.

"I guess I'm not the only one that is ready" Peter said as he slowly placed his hands into the waist band and pulled them down around to her ankles before clearing his desk from the paper work that was the last thing on his mind. He lifted Alicia who was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of what was about to come and sat her on the desk.

Peter lifted Alicia's right leg higher for better access as he quickly thrust into her, she responded with a loud moan.

"Shhh" Peter said as he laughed and withdrew before he started to push back in quickly. It wasn't long before they were both a panting mess. Peter was ready to cum, but he knew Alicia still wasn't ready, not quiet yet, but he would get her there. He placed a hand between her leg to find the sensitive spot and roll it between two fingers. It drove Alicia crazy as he suddenly stopped. After a second he started again, this time without stopping until they were both in ecstasy.

…..

"Mum, you haven't started making dinner yet, and he is going to be here in 20 minutes" Grace said as her parents walked into the family room.

"Your father and I were busy; we will order something in for dinner"

"Busy doing what Mummy?" Louisa asked

"Never you mind, have you all done your homework?" Peter said

"I have" Louisa said as she handed her homework book to her Dad.

"Good girl, Claudia have you done yours?" Peter questioned

"Yes, Dad I was wondering if I could get my phone back."

"On Friday" Peter responded as Alicia called their local Italian.

Peter left the 3 girls alone as he went into the dining room to start setting the table up.

"Claudia, Zoey just text me, apparently you were making out with Ryan behind the school bike shed and drinking beer" Grace said

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You are just going to get yourself in trouble"

"I'll be 14 soon your know"

"Claudia, you are playing with fire, seriously you better stop it"

"Are you going to tell Mum and Dad?"

"Not this time, but Ryan is bad news"

"Oh fuck off" Claudia said as she got up and walked up to her room.

"Oh, you can't say that" Louisa shouted after her sister.

…..

"OK, Dinner is on it's way" Alicia said as she walked back into the living room.

"Thanks Mum" Grace said as she stood next to her Mum and leaned into her side for a hug.

"Where is your sister?"

"She went upstairs" Grace said

"She said a bad word" Louisiana said.

Alicia raised her eyebrow at her daughter's words.

"Oh really, you know isn't nice to tell tales" Alicia warned her youngest daughter.

"Sorry Mummy"

Grace was nervous, and her nerves grew when the door opened. Connor was here.

…..


End file.
